


[PODFIC] Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic, by saiditallbefore

by Thimblerig



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, the goose supports zuko, to do list
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thimblerig/pseuds/Thimblerig
Summary: The goose likes Zuko, andonlyZuko.Zuko isn't sure how to feel about this.
Relationships: Goose & Zuko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Out Of The Auditary 2020





	[PODFIC] Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic, by saiditallbefore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/gifts), [Charientist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charientist/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Untitled Zuko and the Goose Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112199) by [saiditallbefore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore). 



* * *

Click [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1bR9fgmhF-dBlL69CM9aUT_dedEQeKI2j/view?usp=drivesdk) to stream or download :-) 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Programs Used: Audio Evolution (Mobile); Logopit Plus; Music Editor;
> 
> Cover Image:  
> https://www.kissclipart.com/zuko-png-transparent-clipart-zuko-azula-aang-9u9vc0/  
> Untitled Goose Game Character Art
> 
> Music/FX:
> 
> “foolish 1R41” by Setuniman - https://freesound.org/people/Setuniman/sounds/465266/ (CC BY-NC 3.0)  
> “Pop, Low, A (H4n).wav” by InspectorJ - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/411644/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Pop, High, A (H1).wav” by InspectorJ - https://freesound.org/people/InspectorJ/sounds/411642/ (CC BY 3.0)  
> “Goose passes” by straget - https://freesound.org/people/straget/sounds/424094/ (CC BY 3.0)


End file.
